A cry of Yusuke: Kurama! Don't eat those cookies!
by sabsb-chan
Summary: it will be soon enough that you'll have a clue about the title hahaha as for now please R&R cause I'm not really good with summaries KuramaxBotan KoenmaxShizuru YusukexKeiko KuwabaraxYukina Hieix? you could also give me a character I can pair up with hiei
1. Chapter 1

I just baked cookies and I'm just really inspired to make a fanfic because my cookies turned out great!!! :) anyway, I'm really gonna try hard to finish this story. It will last at least 3 chapters, or it could go as long to 10 I dunno…. Just tell me if you liked it :) and please review and tell me my faults. It would be very much appreciated. Characters may act a bit OOC……… the main pairing is KxB, and other canon and non canon pairings

Set 5 mos. After the dark tournament…

The sound of an alarm clock disrupted the dreams of a certain fox as he lazily hit the snooze button and looked up to the ceiling. It was Saturday today, which is really good considering that he had not the enough amount of rest for the week, due to work, reikai tantei and his family. And considering that he was always the good son who would be more than willing enough to sacrifice sometime to tutor his little brother. He thought it would be ideal to sleep more but now he lost his sleepiness. He got up and threw his boxers at the floor and then proceeded to the shower.

'What happened yesterday again? Oh yeah I had to manage some clients, do financial reports, some paper works and had to go to reikai because of some minor contamination on the styx' He pondered

'come to think of it, I didn't see the blubbly ferry girl yester day. Just Ayame-san and Hinageshi' He thought and reached to the soap. He looked at the lilac bar.

:::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::

"Thank you for helping me with some demon attack, Kurama-kun, Specially when you're busy with your father's business." the ferry girl said smiling a sheepish smile

"Oh it was nothing, Botan-san, I finished all the papers already anyway. And I couldn't afford to see my good friends in trouble" ha said

'_That's right, a very very good friend indeed'_ Youko smirked

'Stop it, I know that's all we'd ever be ' Kurama frowned

'_Oh? Do you want me to handle this lover boy? After all I have not bedded anyone for some time now…. And I'm sure you're up from some pleasure from such a sweet virgin like Botan here hehehe' _Youko countered.

'Look just shut up okay and I don't think of stuff like that, why do you even know of her virginity? You are disgusting'

'_Say what you want, But I know you want it to….. And for someone as smart as you, I can smell it……. heck I can even smell fear and both are delicious hahahah But I'd guess you'd like the first option more?' _ Youko laughed

'Just shut up, okay?' Kurama was a bit flushed. 'Come to think of it, she was always the object of my dreams perhaps I should… Ah!! Stop it Kurama, you're thinking like a hormone driven… horny……. Like youko in heat!!!'

'_Remember you are me as I am you. You know you want it hahahah' _Youko laughed again

"Uhhm Kurama-kun" Botan said

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm sorry I just spaced out"

"Your shoulder is bleeding" Botan said with worry in her eyes

"it's okay they were just B-class demons anyway. They didn't really hurt me just my shoulder" Kurama replied.

He caught that when he got an attack meant for the deity. He was already in lower S-class level so the fight didn't really last long. I might have even taken seconds if he used youko who is upper S-class, but decided against using Youko after the tournament. He wants to excel more now…… When he has enough time he'll train again.

"I'm sorry Kurama-kun, If I weren't so clumsy. Please, at least let me heal it later so I don't feel that bad at least" Botan pleaded

"Well I guess that would be nice" Kurama said 'that way I can spend more time with her'

It wasn't long till they reached Koenma's door. After they have reported the damages and the attackers and the involved, they were dismissed. The attack wasn't really that big but some innocent spirits were involved. They shrugged the thought out of tiredness and just went to the deity's room.

When they entered, Botan asked for Kurama to wait for her on the bed as she gathered some medicine and bandages from her bathroom. So Kurama looked around the room. It was pretty colorful and clean. He can see her closet a bit opened, which just justified the deity's love for kimonos. He chuckled at how the room was so girly from the canopy bed to pink walls striped with blue. It looked so cheerful. He can also see some of the group pictures on Botan's night table which caused a smile to him. Until his thoughts were interrupted by a playful youko.

'_hmmmm….. nice bed, comfortable to do stuff in…. I can just imagine her walking out that door in the smallest of fabrics and walking seductively or us making advances as we chase her to bed and make her willing to do it and later hear her cries…….' _Youko was cut by Kurama

'Stop it!! Stop ruining my moments of peace!!' Kurama said 'sheeshhh I don't want to get a hard on here!! What would she think' But before He could finish his thought

"Kurama-kun!! Heheheh I'm sorry I took long…… I forgot that I put it in my closet hahahah" She sweat dropped

"It's okay I'm not in a hurry" He said smiling; still embarrassed of his thoughts. It's good that he can still control himself not to blush. So there was good with hanging a lot with Hiei after all. He watched her fumble at her closet and almost saw her drawers so he looked away or else Youko would come out already.

"Here it is!!" She said smiling as she walked up to Kurama

After Botan finished wrapping the bandages she smiled although there were different thoughts in both their heads due to their closeness. In Botan's case she was kinda nervous and conscious of herself. For Kurama's case……. Well….. You know….

"There finished, arigatou for saving me Kurama-kun" Botan said

"It was my pleasure, thanks for tending my wounds" Kurama smiled back. _'finished?!! That fast? Why don't you ask her to kiss it like in those commercials you humans watch!! ?' _Youko said 'here we go again' thought Kurama.

"Well, I've got to take my leave it's been nice Botan-san but I still have to tutor Shuu-kun" He said remembering that he still has his brother.

"Oh sure hhehehe I hope you the best for your family, By the way here is a soap I made for you for your wounds, I've been wanting to give it to you since the dark tournament but I just always forgot hehehehe well off you go now!!" she said smiling as she handed him a package in a beautiful wrapping.

"Thank you very much Botan-san. I am really grateful for it" He said and hugged her but before anything else, he disappeared

:::::::::::::::End of Flashback:::::::::::::

'why did I hug her again? Jeez she must have thought I was a pervert' Kurama thought as he turned off the shower and groomed himself in front of the mirror. 'I haven't seen her for three days now……… I wonder how she is…… what would I say? arrrrgh.'

He stepped out the bathroom and saw how dirty his room is. It's not Yusuke or Kuwabara dirty but it's not exactly what you'd think when you look at Kurama. There were Boxers "here, there and everywhere" some dirty clothes…… clean clothes…….. CD's…….. Some bottles of soda and Jagermeister from when He and Yusuke drank a bit after a party….. and some other stuff…… Okay so it was really messy. And so was his whole apartment, but it was pretty hard since he went home tired every night ever since he lived on his own, He always just ate out or order and He wasn't able to clean. Perhaps he should hire house cleaners but it would be pretty embarrassing to have them see his boxers with "stuff". So he decided He'd clean up. But he checked his calendar and remembered he was gonna hang out with the YYH gang today and is scheduled 30 mins later at the park.

'I guess I'd just have to clean tomorrow' so he looked at his closet and decided to just wear some black skinny jeans, a blue graphic shirt and a white belt. His hair is now just bellowing his nape so it won't take much to dry.

He proceeded to the kitchen and drank some milk off the carton since there were no clean glasses or cups. 'Talk about responsible' Kurama chuckled at his irony then went out and locked the door. When he got to his car he remembered his father who gave it to him. He was also happy his mom was happy with Hatanaka. But his father overdid it with this Bentley which was really cool. It only took him 5 mins to get to the park. Considering his car was pretty fast and the park was not that far. A bunch of girls honked at him but he gently rejected them.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman?!! Can't you see that I have 9 tickets?! We can't let them go to waste so we have to wait for Kurama!!" Yusuke shouted which immediately caught Kurama's attention.

"I'm just saying that maybe he's too tired from work and it's not like him to be late, you stupid oaf!!" Keiko spat back.

"I'm here sorry if I'm late by 10 mins my bad" Kurama said

"See!!??" Yusuke shouted and Keiko just shook her head

"Wow everyone is here huh?! Even Hiei, hey guys!!" Kurama said

"Hn. I'm just here for the sweet snow"

"Yo!! Fox boy!!" said Kuwabara. A smile from Yukina, a puff of smoke from Shizuru then a grin, a nod from Koenma and Botan….. 'what will she say? Especially after I hugged her? Will we get closer? Or be farther? Or the same? I don't know….'

"Hi Kurama-kun!! How's your shoulder?" Botan said in her bubbly way.

"Ahh that, I'm okay… thanks for the soap" He said

"Anyway here's the plan, guys! We go to the movies first, then to the amusement park, then the ice cream parlor, and after hearing of Kurama's fancy new rich apartment, to Kurama's!! That's right it's a sleep over!! Heheh" Yusuke said

Kurama just nodded until his apartment registered to his brain "what??!! my apartment?? Why?!" he asked Yusuke.

"Don't be selfish man, we know it's big enough to fit for all of us and that it's high end!!" Yusuke retorted

"But it's messy there right now and I don't know how to cook" Kurama said in exasperation

"Ah!! It's okay we'll help you clean up, and the girls can cook… jeeez that's why women are made anyway" Yusuke coolly replied 'tch, I bet by Kurama's standard, messy is probably just one misaligned chair or something' Yusuke thought.

"Women are made to what?!!" and with that Keiko punched his face

"Okay it's decided then Kurama's house it is!!" Koenma said

Please review!! :) I know I made Kurama a bit out of character but come on with a schedule like that, it's really easy to neglect other responsibilities especially when his mother does not clean up for him anymore. And I bet my sorry butt that he won't want her to see his stuff like that hahahah. I'm sorry if the first chapter is kinda Kurama centric hahah I would try better next time!! ^_^;;


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

Kurama just nodded until his apartment registered to his brain "what??!! my apartment?? Why?!" he asked Yusuke.

"Don't be selfish man, we know it's big enough to fit for all of us and that it's high end!!" Yusuke retorted

"But it's messy there right now and I don't know how to cook" Kurama said in exasperation

"Ah!! It's okay we'll help you clean up, and the girls can cook… jeeez that's why women are made anyway" Yusuke coolly replied 'tch, I bet by Kurama's standard, messy is probably just one misaligned chair or something' Yusuke thought.

"Women are made to what?!!" and with that Keiko punched his face

"Okay it's decided then Kurama's house it is!!" Koenma said

* * *

"Well here we have Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, and I" Koenma said "so we have my 6 sitter and Kurama's 4 sitters….. We can put some of the stuff in Kurama's so there's going to be 3 persons there and 6 in my car." Koenma added. Coming to a final conclusion Koenma grouped out who will ride which car. "Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Shizuru and I are all going to my car since it's bigger. Botan and Hiei can go with Kurama in his, with some of the food and stuff" stated the Reikai prince as a final choice.

Botan then took her stuff and went to Hiei to ask him which seat he preferred. "aah… Hiei!!" she greeted smiling and kind of uneasy talking to the fire demon. "Where do you want to sit cause I'm really fine with either seats. I heard Kurama's new car is really wonderful and…." But before she could finished the fire demon interrupted. "I'll run" Stated Hiei; apparently the little tot was scared of these so called "moving metal machines". "Oh okay I guess I'll tell that to Kurama!!" she said sweat dropping.

Botan then decided to get some more luggages since there was more space in Kurama's car now. She decided to carry an Ice chest which was very heavy. Struggling to walk with Ice chest in hand, Botan felt a hand on her shoulder. So she turned around and saw Kurama.

"Let me carry that for you, you know pretty girls should not go around carrying heavy stuff like these" Kurama said teasingly at her.

"Ahahaha thanks Kurama-kun…. Oh yeah Hiei just told me that he was not going to ride with us" Botan said trying to suppress the redness that was spreading in her face already.

"Tell me again why that doesn't surprise me? Hehe Hiei… always the one who turns down modern technology" Kurama said still thinking about his little friend. "So shall we?" Kurama said as they have already reached his car and put the extra luggage at the back.

"Sure!" Botan's short reply, as she headed to the door. Oddly enough, Kurama went to open it for her. "Ohhh Kurama-kun you didn't have to!" Botan said

"But I insist… and after all that's what friends do, right?" Kurama said holding the door for her. _'friend? You mean future mate right? This is good we get to be alone with her again. You want to leave the others and just do what we do best?' _Youko said in Kurama's head. 'Shut up Youko……. And that's probably what YOU do best. Not I' Kurama answered youko. '_Riiiiight…'._

"Ahh yes, friends" Botan said trying hard not to show her disappointment as she entered the car. 'What am I so upset about? I'm even lucky he regards me as a friend. There's not in a million years that he'll ever love me' she thought.

"So, I didn't see you Yesterday in Reikai. I assume that you had other businesses to attend to?" Kurama said as they were now on the road.

"Yes. I was tasked to show a Reikai land lord the palace. It went quite smoothly, although he wouldn't stop trying to ask me out" Botan said not really paying attention to the question but rather looking in to Kurama's iPod for some songs.

"A lord huh? How did you find him? Does he look good?" Kurama said trying to act as disinterested as he can but boiling inside. _'Who the fuck does that guy think he is, trying to ask our mate? Does he want to be turned inside out?' _Youko said clearly enraged 'I know…. I wanna beat that guy up so bad' thought Kurama who actually agreed to Youko.

"Well, he's kind of funny and smart I guess….. And kind of good looking. You know, tall, lean blond, stuff like that……. But I find him so annoying and arrogant" she replied

"Good" Kurama said loudly and somehow seemed as though he got content.

"What?" Botan asked. 'I'm probably just imagining things again' she thought.

"Oh I mean have you found something you like there?" Kurama said trying to change the topic.

"These songs are alright, although I did not expect you liking rock. I always thought you liked classics" Botan replied.

"Well I guess, I'm not really that predictable huh?" Kurama said. "And I find that a lot of bachelors prefer those songs. So I guess me liking them doesn't really give me two heads hahah" he added

"hahah I guess you are right Kurama-kun" Botan said. "Ahah!! I like this one" Botan said, playing a song from Kurama's iPod. "It's not really rock huh? But I've heard master Koenma listening to this before" Botan added as the song "Love song" by 311 played.

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you

They sat there in silence for the music to fade until Kurama finally chose to speak. "I like that song a lot….. Cause I find it relaxing"

"I guess so…. I'd wonder when I'd hear that from a guy, but no matter…. It's not really a big thing" Botan half spoke, half thought

"Well, I think---"Kurama said before being cut by Botan

"Oh look Kurama-kun we are here!!"

"Ah right, let me just park my car, I guess we got here a few minutes earlier" Kurama started. "Why don't we wait for them in one of those benches after?" He spoke again

"I guess so….. Master Koenma isn't really the best driver in any of the three worlds" Botan stared the fact jokingly…..

"Tell my why I'm not surprised?" Kurama laughed along as they made their way to the bench.

* * *

They sat there for a while until a lady with flyers approached them. It seems like she was selling houses. Although they were not sure what for, that she is approaching them.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am and sir, I was wondering if a young couple like you would want to see these estates we are selling. A lot of houses we sell are big enough for a family of 7, so there would be a lot of rooms for the kids and it has a good location, very environmental friendly and such, blah, blah, blah," The lady continued to babble on about how beautiful the houses they sell were, giving Kurama and Botan a brochure to see the houses.

"Umm excuse us miss, but we are not really a couple, we are just waiting for our friends" Botan decided to interrupt.

"Oh? What a shame, you look almost so perfect together." Said the woman

"God damn it! Keiko I was not staring at her tits!! I was just looking at how beautiful her necklace was!!" someone screamed

"Yeah right Yusuke, As if you are really interested at those things!!" A girl shouted back

Botan, Kurama and the lady looked to see the commotion. "Ah here are our friends; I'd better go stop them" Botan spoke to the lady. "hah…. I guess I'd have to go as well" the lady said halfheartedly. "Uhh wait Madame, can I get a flyer?" Kurama asked "Sure!! Here you go, I really hoped you two were together, but oh well…" the lady handed Kurama the flyer and went on her way to other couples.

"Come on, Keiko….. It's not like I groped it and squished it or something!!" Yusuke begged

"I'm not talking to you, you absurd buffoon" Keiko spat

"Hey you guys, stop that, people are looking" Botan begged the two

"She/he started it!!" they screamed at each other

'I hope I had a boyfriend too. Who am I kidding? I'm a grim reaper for the love of enma' Botan thought to her self

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Kurama cut in everyone's conversation.

"Koenma had a problem with the traffic officers after stopping on the road to look at some girl, and the then the officer gave him a ticket and Koenma got mad and you know everything else" Shizuru said after puffing a smoke

"Well, you can't blame me!! How can they treat me like this? Don't they know who I am? I'm the son of Enma, the prince of Reikai!" Koenma puffed.

"Like they'll ever believe that in this world, the officer just let you go cause he thought you have a mental condition or something" Shizuru countered

Before they started a chaos, Kurama and the rest of the group decided to take action. "Well, why don't we get pop corns and drinks…… the line looks pretty long to me" Kurama said. "Oh right!! I want cheese pop corn, a hotdog sandwich, coke, candies and chocolates" Kuwabara said. "I'm fine with beer; Koenma here would probably want some baby food or something seeing how he isn't "man" enough" Shizuru said. "hah!! I'll show you manly!! I'll have 5 of what Shizuru is getting, hah!!" Koenma said arrogantly. "I'll have a diet coke" Keiko spoke. "I'll get what Kuwabara's getting" Yusuke said. "I'd have vegetable puffs" Yukina said. "Sweet snow for me" said Hiei form out of nowhere.

"Ah, right…. Why don't you guys wait here….. Kurama and I will get your orders" Botan said.

"They are quite a handful huh?" Kurama asked

"Ahh yes….. Master Koenma is crushing on Shizuru-chan from what I remember from the pictures on his desk." Botan laughed

They ordered the food and paid. Kurama had a hot dog sandwich and vitamin water, while Botan got potato chips and orange juice. They headed inside with the others and got to the theater where "strangers" were showing. Kurama and Botan were sitting with each other. While the usual pairings sat with each other leaving Hiei in his lonely corner again. Botan would have been scared had she not been so deep in her thoughts. Kurama had his arm on Botan's shoulder sitting in a relaxing position. This got Botan really awkward. Yusuke was trying to act high and mighty while Keiko got scared. Kuwabara was hiding behind Yukina, and Shizuru and Koenma just paid attention on their beer, while Hiei was glaring holes at the screen.

* * *

Botan's flashback----------

"Kurama-kun!! Heheheh I'm sorry I took long…… I forgot that I put it in my closet hahahah" She sweat dropped

"It's okay I'm not in a hurry" He said smiling; looking somewhat red.

"Here it is!!" She said smiling as she walked up to Kurama

After Botan finished wrapping the bandages she smiled although there were different thoughts in both their heads due to their closeness. 'It's really awkward to be this close to Kurama-kun; he's so perfect and smart. I wish I'll end up with some one even just half of what he is. Hahhh I suppose He'd want someone pretty and smart like him anyway'. She blushed because they were so close together and he is topless.

"There finished, arigatou for saving me Kurama-kun" Botan said after she knotted the bandage on hi broad shoulders and his well toned torso. But she couldn't help but feel guilty, knowing that the blow was for her and she would have been hurt had Kurama not blocked it.

"It was my pleasure, thanks for tending my wounds" Kurama smiled back.

"Well, I've got to take my leave it's been nice Botan-san but I still have to tutor Shuu-kun" He said remembering that he still has his brother.

"Oh sure hhehehe I hope you the best for your family, By the way here is a soap I made for you for your wounds, I've been wanting to give it to you since the dark tournament but I just always forgot hehehehe well off you go now!!" she said smiling as she handed him a package in a beautiful wrapping. She really was concerned of Kurama knowing that the fragile body he carries is not as strong as that of Youko's; considering the amount of strength he has both as human and demon was frightening for her.

"Thank you very much Botan-san. I am really grateful for it" He said and hugged her but before anything else, he disappeared.

"He hugged me" She blushed just thinking it. 'ahhh but it's Kurama he was probably just trying to show gratitude. After all, he is the gentle man of the four' she thought.

'I ought to stop my feelings for Kurama, knowing that we will never be more than friends. A girl could just hope too much.'

She walked to bed and got a picture from her night table; a picture of Kurama, which she tucked near her side. Then she slept to get ready for the next day where she'll be shwing some lord of Koenma's palace.

End of flash back---------------

* * *

Before she knew it only the names of the actors were appearing on scree….. perhaps she'd been to far off her thoughts. She looked up to see Kurama holding his hand out to her. "Shall we?" he asked as the others seemed to also be preparing to leave. She took his hand and stood up, but blushed at how their skin made contact. They made their way outside with Shizuru assisting a not so sober Koenma. Once outside, they decided to wait for the others to know the directions to their next destination.

"It seems that I'll be driving, since Koenma seems to be too drunk to" Shizuru laughed

"Okay, we'll just follow you guys, since I'm not really that familiar with that new theme park you mentioned" Kurama said "and I take that you would run Hiei?" Kurama asked the koorime.

"Hn." Then Hiei disappeared.

That's it for the second chapter I hopr you guys liked it..... :) reviews please, if you may I hoped to get it longer..... but it's hard to get straight A's and not be bussy..... hehhhhhh school.....


End file.
